In conventional tunnel kilns for firing ceramic and similar articles, a plurality of kiln cars are provided running on tracks through the kiln and on a return track from the kiln exit to the kiln entrance. The kiln cars comprise a considerable amount of refractory material required to inter alia protect the wheels upon which the car travels. Accordingly, a large amount of heat applied in the kiln is used in heating up the initially cold kiln cars rather than firing the ware carried by the cars. Furthermore, a considerable amount of space is required for the return track for the kiln cars. Also, kiln cars can be relatively difficult to load and unload thereby providing for a high labour requirement and also a relatively high risk of damage to items being fired.